


It’s just roleplay Tubbo, don’t worry :)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: HSHSHSHDHS, THIS ISNT ANGST BASICALLY TOMMY SAYING HES STILL FRIENDS WITH HIM, basically tubbo and tommy’s discord chat after the streams ended, i am dyslexic so please no judge, im currently trying to cope, sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo’s discord messages after the exile stream and all the tweets tubbo and tommy posted. :(
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, all platotonic don’t be stinky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105
Collections: Anonymous





	It’s just roleplay Tubbo, don’t worry :)

“Can I Apply? :)” 

“No.” 

Tubbo sat there in his office chair looking at his computer screen and seeing his friend since he was 14 was telling him he can’t be his friend. He was heartbroken, he felt his eyes start watering up and he cried. He knew it was just roleplay but it felt real. 

“Understandable” 

—

A few hours went by and Tommy hasn’t heard from Tubbo ever since the he was “exiled” out of the country. He knew Toby was sensitive, but still Tubbo could be just tired since it was almost 11 where they lived. Tommy felt his phone vibrate, “Tubbo has sent out a Tweet!” 🐝“I’m not a villain am I?” ... 📀“You remind me of Jschlatt” — “it’s just roleplay Toby, don’t cry. This is scripted, don’t be such a cry baby. Don’t wake up your siblings with your sobbing. Come on Toby.” Tubbo kept trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes. His nose stung so badly, that type of feeling that you get from when you are about to cry. After 5 minutes of holding in tears, all of them bursted out. He pushed out of his office chair, twitter still on the screen, he just began to cry onto his pillow. “It’s just roleplay Toby. Stop crying.” He thought to himself again. Gently he grabbed his phone from his bedside table, he pulled up discord and into Tommy’s private messages. 🐝“I’m sorry Tommy. ” — “MMMM— MMM-“ Tommy’s phone sang, “What the fuck do you want?” Tommy yelled, aggravated. He pulled up discord on to his monitor, “Tubbo?” He said, opening the notification and reading it. “Tubbo, don’t apologize. It’s just roleplay.” Tommy quickly typed and sent to him. ‘ Tubbo is typing...’ 🐝“Are we still friends?” Like i said, Tubbo is sensitive. Tommy never expected Tubbo to be so distraught due to what Tommy said in his tweets , so now Toby is think he isn’t his friend anymore. ‘ TommyInnit is typing...’ 📀“Of course we’re still friends Tubbo. It’s just a scripted roleplay, Wanna vc?” — Tubbo was relieved Tommy was still his friend, He quickly wiped his tears and ran up to his computer and opened discord, “Sure” His computer began to ring and glow, Tommy was calling him on video call. Tubbo quickly fixed himself up and joined the video call. I guess Tubbos “fixing up” wasn’t good enough after he heard Tommy ask if he was crying which he answered Yes, he didn’t want to lie to Tommy “Tubbo, please don’t cry. None of those tweets out to you were actually meant to mean anything. I just wanted to get clout from sad parts of the stream.” Tommy exclaimed trying to comfort Tubbo “Yeah I know, but you know me. Im a sensitive person.” Tubbo said back rubbing his eye in tiredness. “Yeah I know Tubbo, you are a actual baby.” Tommy laughed, causing Tubbo to jolt up and fight back. A few more arguments and cracked jokes, they both feel asleep on call. In the middle of the night Tommy had woken up and saw Tubbos body sleeping on his desk, almost slipping out of his office chair. Tommy had gone back to sleep on his chair. He didn’t want Tubbo to wake up and see that Tommy isn’t there. “BOOSH” The box under Tommy’s desk shouted, it hadn’t woken up Tommy so he still thought he was on a call with Tubbo. 10 hours pasted until Tommy woke up, he woke up to a blank computer and a moved out of place box. “Shit.” Tommy cursed before going into his phone to see Tubbo was still online and still on the call. It has been 10 hours since when they started the call. Minutes later Tommy noticed the call ended. 🐝“Where did you go?” 📀“When I was sleeping I kicked the box under my table, causing to shut my computers monitors off” 🐝“Oh well” 🐝“Thanks for comforting me last night. I was being a bit too sensitive” 📀”It’s fine Tub, Just remember you can’t get rid of me now. I’m here with you forever” 🐝” Oh No! Well I need to go make breakfast Tommy” 🐝”Bye 👋” 📀”Bye Tubbo :)”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Tubbo and Tommy type fanfiction and usually i don’t post stuff like this but i thought of it when i was crying so :D


End file.
